


Why Hello, My Romeo

by MixieBeeble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien thinks he needs to go to prison but no, Awesome parent!Emilie, Awesome parent!Gabriel, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Emilie ships it, F/M, Falling for your hero, Fangirl!Marinette, Gabriel Ships It, I'mabigfanofPhantomoftheOpera, Marichat, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Vigilante!Adrien, helpme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixieBeeble/pseuds/MixieBeeble
Summary: Romeo and Juliet--ish AU + Reverse Lives and Reverse Crush AUMarinette Dupain-Cheng is the young songbird of the Françoise Dupont Opera House.In spite of the long line of suitors lining up for her attention, her affections belong only to a man whom she knows she could never have.He is Chat Noir, Vigilante Extraordinaire. Self-proclaimed protector of the slums of Paris, voice of the common people!---He finds himself face to face with the fairest maiden he's ever set his eyes on, as she is drenched in fine scented water and bubbles. Her eyes were in shock mirroring his own growing horror....Marinette may have hit her highest note yet.A step on an unlocked glass paned roof causes the unsuspecting hero to fall into the bathtub of Paris' Songbird.......Note: aka me giving into the miraculous fandom after swearing 5 years ago that I'll never write fanfiction ever again._(:з」∠)_H e l p.





	1. O Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?

**Author's Note:**

> Well.... Welll..... Welll...... Look who broke oaths. 
> 
> Me. 
> 
> Basically this is me snapping. And wrote something out of the blue instead of sleeping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliet pines for her Romeo.

 

 

 

 

> _"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee,_  
>  _The more I have, for both are infinite."_

**_ -William Shakespeare,  [Romeo and Juliet](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18135.Romeo_and_Juliet) _ **

 

\----

She collapsed face first onto her queen sized bed, mewling into her pillows in absolute despair. She didn't care if she wrinkled her gown, she wasn't even in the mood to undress to her nightgown.

Her plans were ruined!

"Meow." A mass of floof rubbed itself on her arm.

She peeks out of her pillow to face her cat. "Oh Tikki! This is a disaster! A _disaster_!" She pouted. Sure it may seem overly dramatic to other people but to her it wasn't. "What am I gonna do? There's no way I can make grandmother reschedule! Or even convince her to get another singer in my place..--" Marinette babbles and sat up. "....This is so unfaaaair!"

Tikki watches her owner with big dilated eyes as she purrs, trying to understand why her human was fussy again.

The lovely girl can only ever act this way behind the walls of her room, outside she is the diva, perfection as her grandmother trains her to be.

The raven haired singer sighs in exasperation of her own predicament. "I know I shouldn't complain.." Many out there aren't as fortunate as her, to live in such luxurious commodities and never have to 'fight for scraps in the streets'.

But that's why she's in so much distress!!!

Tomorrow evening she wanted to answer the call of Chat Noir!

"To meet him..." She sighs in admiration for the hero. She has missed him time and time again for all his surprise appearances in town--whereas she was usually nearby!

Last week was one of those moments. She wasn't performing that evening, though she was offered a place in the acts that evening in the Opera House, she, however, opted to decline ahead of time to spend time at home and rest, perhaps design her next outfits. That quiet evening in her room was abruptly interrupted by her best friend, who was both a play write and worked for the town paper.

Alya, her dear friend had excited her and disappointed her with one sentence that day,"Chat Noir made an appearance at the Opera!" Alya hastily opened her notes for that evening. "Oh Mari! It was incredible! He was so tall in person and he had an announcement!" Gushed the tan skinned girl.

"'To all who knows who I am---Great! Introduce me to your seatmates--'" Both girls giggled at Alya's impersonation. Marinette had no idea what he could look like in person, she's only ever seen him in blurry blotched ink in the papers, occasionally some artists who try to depict the hero, not his looks nor how he might sound like but she trusted the credibility of her friend. "'Ladies and gentlemen, sorry to interrupt your night of finery and entertainment. I'm here simply because I have an announcement!'" Alya continues.

Mari could see it, picturing the man who has saved so many lives on the streets of Paris. He would have stood tall, did he stand on the stage? Oh how exciting! Her hero, stood on the same stage she performed in.

"'There will be a Charity event in front of Notre Dame this same day and time next week! I encourage you all to make a difference in the world! That a little spec of mercy can save a life!'" Alya says in a more serious note. "'Your attendance is entirely up to you!'" It ended there.

If Marinette adored him before, there's no word or term appropriate enough to describe how she feels for the hero now!

As impractical it is to admire a person so much just by his actions alone and not meeting him in the flesh, Marinette foujd that she didnt care one bit.

She wanted to go, show her support of his cause, meeting him would surely just be a bonus. All she wanted was to help!

"'For one act of kindness may send ripples of acts of kindness..'" She mumbles, no truer words could ever be said. Marinette wanted to contribute to that too.

And what a wonderful hero he was, enforcing so much good at the risk of his own life. His naivety, as most people would describe in her own social circle, will be his downfall. She would think, the hell do they know of kindness? He shows he does not care for such comments, nor does he pay to mind of their speculation of his character.

He goes and do as he pleases, and what pleases him was the prosperity of all people in Paris, especially those who lived in poverty.

Marinette swoons. "He is so _perfect_..."

"Meow." Tikki's soft fur grazes her hands again, Marinette smiles at her and takes her fluffy friend onto her lap.

"Sorry for ignoring you Tikki! You must be bored after hearing me whine all evening." The kitty purrs at the tender caresses of her owner's nimble hands. "Why don't we head to the kitchen and see what we can make ourselves?"

Marinette enjoys working in the kitchen, they have so much staff around that would often try to stop her, but she still convinces them it's alright.

It connected her to her mother after all. She remembered her childhood consisted with laughter as both her parents would make something together with her, or at least her mother would and she and her father were the hindrances to the progress.

She smiles sadly at the memory. Marinette refused to dwell on the grief and instead to remember them by she had properly learned how to cook, much to her grandmother's disapproval in the beginning, the older woman couldn't stop her so she let the girl be.

 

**\---------_(:з」∠)_---------**

Both full and satisfied, mistress and cat headed back to the bedroom. "Next time I should try baking blueberry pie, Alya managed to snag me a really good recipe." Marinette talked to her cat, though never expecting her to answer. "What do you say Tikki, sound good?"

Tikki only purrs in her arms.

"Alright! Then it's decided, next mission is a pie." She wonders if she'll have enough time for rest after, in between her vocal excercises she also has to be sure to do the work her tutor left her for the week. On top of that, her grandmother also managed to add to her workload again and again, like that friendly spar match she proposed to Madame Tsurugi. She dreads her match with Kagami next week, there will be no way she'll be ready enough not to get her hind kicked in the most embarrassing way possible.

Marinette shudders. Nope, she refuses to think about the outcomes today. She knows she tends to overthink.

Arriving back in her room, she shooed away the maids, they would always kindly offer to help her to undress, bathe, eat, and more, but she always will refuse them unless needed otherwise. She was not a baby, she can do it herself. 'Improper behavior for a lady' be damned.

Again she finds herself sitting on her bed in silence. Still no solution for her prior delimma.

"....Well if I can't hire a look-a-like who can hit C# - E# or higher, I'd say tomorrow will suck." She says to her cat.

Tikki stares at her indifferently with her sweet gaze, then turns to walk away, leaving her owner pouting as she retires to her plush bed.

Marinette sighs heavily.

"Time for a bath I guess."

**\----**

**To be continued....**

**\----**

**_(:з」∠)_**


	2. I hear your call my sweet, Juliet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of Adrien Agreste. 
> 
>  
> 
> \--
> 
> Romeo fell for Juliet, literally.
> 
> (Continuing through the most cliche way possible)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the leading man! 
> 
> And here enters the parents! 
> 
> I wanted to make Adrien.... As Chat Noir as possible..
> 
> Also since this is a reverse life AU as well.... He has the best parents in Paris at his disposal! 
> 
> PS. I love you Nathalie---imsosorry....
> 
> PPS. Okay before we begin, no, this is not the 'bath time' Mari had from chapter one. 
> 
> This is for the charity and Marinette just so happens to bathing late at the time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _"Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_

**_ -William Shakespeare,  [Romeo & Juliet](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6823.Romeo_Juliet) _ **

 

 

\-----

 

As silent as the night he weaved through the shadows, eyes long used to the darkness of the night. It was late and he makes haste to return to his home.

For it was time for Chat Noir to fade away and with the strike of midnight breathes life to a civilian named Adrien Agreste.

No echo nor sound emitted from his light steps, long mastered the art of silence, doing his namesake justice. He made sure to avoid the streets and faded into the alleys.

There, a familiar red bricked chimney puffed light smoke, the house was dark and his father must have closed-shop hours ago, a wave of guilt tugged at his heart, wishing he could've been there to assist, lessen the burden of his aging father--not that he would say that out loud to the man, such implications of whithering age will result in a very painful bonk on the head---He smiles wryly at the thought and approached the back door, now facing the old oak door he was presented by a choice.

Enter the back door like a normal person--using a pick-lock tool--, or simply scale the walls just for the heck of it.

He went for the latter and grinned, with the flex of his knuckles, claws of his specially tailored gloves glinted under the moonlit night.

A few well-placed paws and claws later he'd reached the window of his room, it didn't take him long to pry it open, not as soundlessly as he might've hoped but has done it so eitherway. He slips into the threshold and pulled off his gloves first, shortly after he went to unfasten his tailbelt and unhooked his rapier. 

" _Adrien!_ " The goldenhaired lad's hand flies to his chest to grasp over his heart as the door swung open to reveal his--not very happy mother. His rapier dropped to the floor with a metalic clang. 

" _Mother!_ " Adrien quips back with a long annoyed groan. "You're lucky I had my claws off or--"

Emilie Agreste raises one of her eybrows looking very unimpressed. "Or you'll _what_?" She fires back a challenge. She was carrying an oil lamp and set it down on top of the young man's work desk.

" _Nothingatallmadame_." He says in one breath, shutting his trap. The young man felt like a boy once more under such scrutiny. 

His mother approached him in quick strides grabbing a hold of his face pulling him downward to inspect his face, which was still covered by his mask. "You're unharmed this time, good.." A relieved smile took place on her lips as she stroked her beloved son's cheeks. Then as quick as her smile came, a scowl took over. "What on _earth_ were you thinking!" She hissed and kicked his shin. 

"Ow!" Adrien yelped and doubled over at the attack, he backed away on his bed to sit as he cradled his hurt leg, then had you gull to look up sheepishly up his glaring mother. "S-sooo.... I take it you were waiting by our backdoor?" 

Emilie shook her head and sighed heavily, shoving into his face a headlined paper. "This was yesterday's news. _Yesterday's news!_ " She guestured frantically at the bold lettered words. "When were you planning to tell us about this little incident?"

He squinted at th paper, there was very little light to make out the entire thing but he could read the top part---

 

 

 

 

 

> **PARIS HERO CHAT NOIR JUMPS INTO A FLAMING BUILDING TO SAVE A YOUNG LAD!**
> 
> On the scene in lighting speed, Chat Noir shows no hesitation has he lunges into an inferno of---

 

Adrien pushes the paper out of his face with a wince. "Mother, has it ever occured to you that they may.... I don't know-- _exaggerate_ in these things?" It wasn't even a big fire, just a lot of smoke, he still had to get the missing boy out though. It happened in a school and as school was about to be dismised and a few kids thought it was hilarious to play pranks in a highly flammable room. Not that the children knew any better, but still damage was inflicted. It just so happened he was suited up for that day and was able to come fast enough before anyone got hurt. The school was very close in their area. 

"How would I know if you don't tell me?" She frowns deeply. "I have to endure such exaggerated news only to find out later that it was just a campfire sized incident??" Emilie rolls he paper in her hands and hit him on he arm. "--I'm dying of worry one day!" 

" _Mom_." Adrien stood up with a slight wince and gripped her shoulder for comfort. "I'll be okay, I'm careful! Besides I have to do this, otherwise there will be no change in our society." 

 _'But why you?'_ She wants to say so badly and yet Emilie knows she can't sway him. 

After all he was _her_ son. 

 _That,_ she was proud of. 

Emilie exhales through her nose and schooled his expression. "Your dinner is still heated on th fireplace, go fill your belly before bed." She pushed the rolled paper on his chest, trying very hard not to smile back towards her excitable son as his grin grew ans was very contagious. 

"Aye, madame!" He saluted and all but skipped towards the door.

"And take off that stupid cat mask! I will not have you flipping as you please as a hero in this house!"

Her smile broke out at last when she heard the echoed laughter of her only son as he made his way downstairs. 

He better not wake his father. 

A loud crash of what sounded like pans and tin plates shook the creaky house. 

_"Adrien is that you?"_

_"I'm okay!"_

Emilie palmed her forehead, feeling a migraine coming in full force. 

Still, she couldn't wipe off her smile.

 

 

\------- **_(:з」∠)_** \-------

 

 

"Mother, Father..." Adrien weakly tries to interject, "Don't you think-- _acck!!_ " He chokes momentarily as his father tightened the green cravat around his neck, whilst his mother carefully helped attach a new mask on his face, the skin adhesive was drying slowly for the material of this mask, specially made for the event as curtesy of his father's intricate needle work. 

"Silence my boy, we are working." The pale haired man sternly orders as he made a quick work around the boy's neck, loosening it to allow him to breathe. 

"But--"

"Your father said quiet dear--Agh, do you ever comb?" Emilie frowns at him and licks her palm lightly to brush back the messy mop of blonde. 

 _"Ew!_ Mother!" Adrien looked at her scandalised.

They both glared at him and chorused, " _Shush!_ "

"I will not have my son wear beggars scrap on such an event." Supplied helpfully by Gabriel. They weren't exactly poor but they weren't so well off either, they earned enough. Still Gabriel wanted to go an extra mile for his son the 'Vigilante'. 

"This material is gonna be tough to run in.." Grumbles Chat Noir, mask fully attached. "I appreciate it father but this suit is very impractical! We can't even tell people that all that I'm wearing is from our shop." 

"Now listen here son,"Gabriel placed a hand on his shoulder, meeting his eyes with serious disposition. "There will definitely be a fraction of population of young ladies your age at the charity," 

And so the pin drops. Adrien fought back a long suffering whine. 

"I will not have you look like some cheap errand boy regardless of which identity you may use.."

"Father, it's a charity not a ball." He stated simply. 

Gabriel gave the young hero a long stoic stare. " _So?_ " 

If he could move his arms Adrien would've thrown his arms up in exasperation.

As his parents made a quick work on him he nurses a small smile, heart swelling with affectiom for both the doting mother and father. 

Adrien turned his head slighly just to try and get a glimpse of his person reflected on the full bodied mirror on the other side of the room. 

It was exquisite, really. 

Adrien touched the edge of his new masquerade-esque mask. 

But it wasn't _him_.

"Hmph! The ladies won't know what hit 'em after we're done with you!" Emilie proudly states as her husband gifted them a rare chuckle. 

Of course it wasn't gonna end there.

Chat Noir could tell, he had a _long_ night ahead. 

 

\------- **_(:з」∠)_** \-------

 

"Ohoho _hoh_! Don't you look, ridiculous!" A dark toned man harrumphs while slapping his back as he arrived at the back of Notre Dame. 

Chat Noir winces and glares at his friend. 

Nino Lahiffe was one of the very few people who knew about his civilian identity, heck even helped him start out in creating the persona two years ago. It started with just two of them knowing, while It took only two news headlines for his parents to figure him out. The rest was history. 

"Tried to stop them, they wouldn't budge." He rubbed the back of his neck. 

Nino snickered. "I can imagine it. Oh how you must've suffered." 

"Ha ha _ha_ , laugh it out Lahiffe. Any _highbrow_ showing up yet?" They circled to the church and settled on the shadows cast by the stature of the building. Peeking at the front. 

"Few, very few. Better than no-shows at all."

"And the area?"

"Secured. Kim set up checkpoints around the vicinity. No one will cause a trouble. Good to have such friends with some authority huh?" Nino grinned, he went to school with a few of the guards and later both had gotten acquainted with the Chief Officer of the area, Roger Raincomprix. At proposing the idea of a charity the kind officers were more than happy to extend a helping hand for them.

"Good to hear my friend. Let's hope their _kind souls_  can actually raise enough funds for the orphanage."

Both young men shared a soft bout of laughter as they waited for the sun to completely set in the distance. 

Clattering and noises of gossiping nobles and middlemen sounded about the evening. 

Yet the sounds all but melted away when the _Chat de la Nuit_ made his appearance in strong strides to the center of the people.

"Bonsoir, good people of Paris!" Adrien greeted with the confidence of Chat Noir, because right now he is _he_. "Forgive me for the slight change of costume," He grinned slyly at the muttering crowd, of course they are impressed. This was purely _Gabriel Agreste_ after all. Too bad no one can know. "I'm not one to disappoint and how wonderful it is that so many of you came!" Even though most will only do it for the attention. 

"Then let us not waste another minute, let us begin the event!" It was hard to keep a straight smiling face with the stinking parfum slapping at his face and nasal cavities. The wind did him no favors. 

_Let's get this over with._

A few hours into the night and the music becoming like curses to his own ears, the small group of musicians were on repeated songs it was like brainwash at this point. 

Chat Noir has lost count of how many ladies had asked _\--in near desperation for some--_ for his honor to dance with them. _His honor or theirs?_ A load of crappy moments in between and varrying stink of powerful parfum threateningly trying to coax the bile to rise in his throat, insistently. 

He'd just about had it when the current girl imposing in his arms attempted---he'd dare say it, lean up for a kiss. He inclined his head far back. The girl, Lilly? Lilian? He can't remember who nor did he care to try to recall, she was undeterred by his retreat and laid her head instead on his chest.

At a distance he saw Nino and Kim clutching at each others arms in a mock waltz embrace, making kissy faces.

He was not amused.

They didn't even hide their amusement when they broke apart, quaking shoulders in mirthful laughter.  

"Oh my was that your _sword_ that brushed me?" She giggled exaggeratedly.

Chat Noir nearly gagged at her face, he got that little hint there. Her parfum was bad enough, but to think that she thought he'd been attracted to _her_ to that extent. 

How deluded could one be. 

"Ah yes, my Rapier." He clears his throat to control his irritation, trying not to let it show. "Forgive me though, mademoiselle! I must head on out, for midnight is fast approaching. Much like dear Cendrillon, yes? Can't have too many witnesses see me in my stable boy suit now, could we?" 

Thickened false lashes flutters up flirtatiously up at him. _Hah, nope._ "Oh I wouldn't mind--"

"Great! Farewell, fair maiden." He turns away abruptly and left her there in the middle, the moonlit night could've been more beautiful if enjoyed in silence, he thought to himself as he kept on his pace, bidding farewell to all he passed. Inhaling deeply as he reached Nino and Kim.

Ahh. Oxygen. He'll take the smell of sweat, leather and booze any day. 

"Alright boys, this my cue to scat." 

Nino blinked, no longer amused. "What? I thought midnight was your cue?"

"Nah, I did my part already. Got people here, danced a few hours, got them donating pieces of their fortunes... I'm all set." He nonchalantly counts off and proceeded to move past the two. "Enjoy the rest of your evening!" Chat Noir then enters into the darkness until the moonlight couldn't light his being into view.  

He walks into the alleys, weaving through yhe maze of Paris. Feeling adventurous as usual, he scales up the walls of the neighborhood to take the more scenic routes. 

A walk around Paris under the stars sounded absolutely perfect to clear his head-- _and nose_. 

He inhaled gracefully as the chilly winds hit his face. 

A gust too strong flipped his cravat to slap at his face making him scowl a bit. He grabs at the material and grasps at the crystal brooch pinning it in place. The brooch was rounded and hallow, containing a curled piece of dried catnip. His mother thought she was being clever as she handed father the brooch keep the silk cravat in place. 

Now it served as an inconvenience since the pin didn't help keep the cloth out of his face, against his better judgement he partially unclasped the dammed thing to just remove the offending material. 

He misjudged the strength of the night winds, for that was how the cravat slipped out of his hold. 

Gaping like an idiot to register what had just happened for a few painful seconds, before leaping after it, sprinting across the roofs. 

Just his luck! 

 

 

\------- **_(:з」∠)_** \-------

 

 

Just her luck! 

Marinette enters her room at last with a huff, she rested her back on the door while her hand flicked on to locks. It was so late now, there was no time for her to go to the event. She wanted to scream. 

No one was available to fill in her place because they all went to the charity! 

Including Lila. 

She hissed at the thought. Tomorrow Lila will probably never shut up about it. 

And she was so jealous! 

"What can we do.. The show must always go on." She mumbles bitterly, words of her grandmother. 

Marinette blinks suddenly realizing something was amiss. "Tikki?" No response. Then she sees the door to her balcony slightly ajar, it confirmed her suspicions. Oh well, the kitty will probably be back later on. She left it as it was and made her way to her closet, picking out the best nightgown to sleep in. 

 

Satisfied as she completed the ensemble with a matching robe. Marinette brought it along to the bathroom and placed it aside and folded neatly on to marble surface of a bathroom counter. 

She ran herself a bath, she's in dire need of one just to ease the stress of missing out on a night to meet her hero. 

Stripping off the annoying layers of her dress and practically ripping off her corset, she breathed in deep just to feel the relief of her abdomen. Now bare, she slips onto the warm bubbled bath. Marinette all but mewled in delight, wishing she could stay in forever. 

She tilts her head back and gazed up her crystal windowed cieling, the stars were in sight. It brings a smile on her face. 

 

 (but at night ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

Marinette wet her face to dissolve all remaining powders and make up that still stuck onto her face. Washing off the suds with clean water she sighs again. She looks up once more to gaze up on the stars wistfully, she then closes her eyes trying to forget all her frustrations. 

She could almost hear the strong winds outside, hitting the glass with a clatter. Ah, she completely forgot to tell the staff about the loose bolt on the lock on that particular pane, didn't she?

She'll make notes to remind someone in the morning. 

The clattering noises became insistent and louder? 

It almost sounded like steps. 

Rushed steps. 

Marinette opens her eyes, squinting up the clattering glass cieling. 

There was something green and flat on her ceiling, it stuck to the glass and fluttered similarly like a handkerchief. Then there was the unmistakable form of Tikki, sitting on the glass just a few feet away from the green cloth. 

Then a dark figure trotted slowly across the surface, careful. 

Marinette was gaping now, is she asleep in the tub? Is this a dream? Why is there a _person_ above her glass roof? 

She hasn't had the time to react when the small resounding clink of the loose bolt ricocheted in the tiled floors. 

Water splashed everywhere. 

Now pinning her down to the tub was the--assumingly, the figure on her roof. Frantic green eyes met hers both in state of horror and panic. 

Marinette may have hit her highest note yet.

 

 

\------- **_(:з」∠)_** \-------

 

To be continued... 

 

\------- **_(:з」∠)_** \-------

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im just going with the flow, the plot isnt even secure for me yet. 
> 
> But I have enough ideas to know when to grant cliffhangers.... (*´∇｀*)
> 
>  
> 
> Tell me what you guys think so far? 
> 
> Also! This is all unbeta'd, please do tell me if you see any mistakes like spellings and grammar, I'll correct it if I missed it!


	3. You are here, O Romeo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She masks his presence with her voice. 
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
> Aka. Mari serenades Chat Noir because I'm cliche AF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because wordless arias are the best to set the hype.
> 
>  
> 
> PS. All this is just shameless fluff (or shamed fluff) for your entertainment and mine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow,_  
>  _That I shall say good night till it be morrow._

**_ -William Shakespeare,  [Romeo and Juliet](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18135.Romeo_and_Juliet) _ **

 

 

 

 

\-----------

 

He curses his rotten luck. 

Another thing that followed him around was bad luck. Quite a another thing he might've gotten from his namesake.  

His run becoming more and more steady as the platforms carrying his footfalls became sturdier as he progressed. No longer in the slum areas. The buildings around appeared fancier. Ugh, just want he needed. The stenge of nobility is still fresh in his mind, still he didn't want to loose the brooch and cravat. He knows how long his father had worked on that in between the buzzing hours of their shop. 

He spots it then, on a balcony. Two little figures sat there. Are those cats? 

They were! One's fur was white as snow with a few spots adorning it's back and partially on it's head. The other one was an actual _Chat Noir_. 

 

 

(Though Tikki has blue eyes.)

 

 

The black cat has caught his cravat in his paws and looked at his companion for approval. The lighter of the two licked at her paw, grooming herself in disinterest. The black cat blinked slowly, looking down on his catch, he pawed at the little brooch. 

"'Ey!" Chat Noir whispers harshly, loud enough that both cats turned their attention to the being across their little rendezvous spot. "Don't you dare damage that!" The bigger Chat theartened. 

The black cat looked at him unblinkingly as if rising up to a challange. The tiny creature did it differently. Lifting it's paws off the cloth, it flies up in the air again. High it went, he sees it disappear up the roof. 

Chat Noir nearly yells in frustration and jumps across, claws sunk into the concrete edges of the balcony. He gave the wretched thing a short glare before scaling up the mansion. In his peripherals he could the white one seemingly following his progress. It hopped upwards by using wall ledges and the windows. He paid it no mind, only to move faster in case it decides to hinder him like the other. 

He was too much in a poor mood to try and think positively right now, not even masking his scowl and irritation. 

Chat Noir reaches the edge of the roof and hauled himself up with ease. Looking around the area, he tries to spot his cravat. 

"Meow." Soft and sweet, he hears the cat. He found her sitting on a wide pane crystal surface. A glass roof? Just how loaded were these people? 

He blinks at the cat. It meows again. Then he spots it a few feet away from the cat. It was telling him where it was it seeemed. The cloth was stuck on a poking metal clasp. Chat Noir hoped it wasn't damaged. He took some quick steps to the edge of the structure, the winds blew hard making the glass shake a little, otherwise it looked sturdy. 

He decided to take the risk. His first step was thoroughly calculated, easing in his weight on one foot, he does not look down to ease his nerves. 

Chat Noir grew more sure of his steps the closer he got. Until finally he crouched to grab ahold of the troublesome garment. He celebrates in his mind and pulls the thing off the metal clasp. 

A split second he heard a clink of metal, the tiny hairs at the back of his neck stood in alert a milisecond too late as he glas pane swings open from below. The fall blurs his sight as the room itself was dimly lit. 

Then there was water, cushioning his fall and something soft. Eyes wide open to see the trouble he's in, he makes out a face inches away from his own. 

\---He finds himself face to face with the fairest maiden he's ever set his eyes on, as she is drenched in fine scented water and bubbles. Her eyes were in shock mirroring his own growing horror.

His eyes drank in every detail of her face as his adrenaline spiked up higher, down to the movements of her lips. 

There was ringing in his ears, he realized she was screaming. 

For the first time in his vigilante career, Chat Noir was at a blank on what his next action will be.

It was too fast, it all was so fast but he saw it. 

The girl's eyes showed him something, recognition? She then clasps her own hands on her mouth, ending her scream with a very small squeak. 

They stared more than a few more seconds. 

Is this what it felt like to be immobilized by fear? Or in his case, by beauty. 

He saw the girl's hand grasp frantically at the side then his face was covered by a towel, with his sight blocked he grew aware of the sloshing bubbled water and how she moved beneat him, his wet suit separated skin contact. His face burned like magma. 

There was pounding outside, on wood. 

_"Marinette! My fairy! What's wrong!? I heard your scream!"_ An elderly voice of a woman rang in his ears. 

"I'm fine grandmother!" _Marinette_ , replies just as loud. "J-just.. Trying out some belting techniques h-haha... It didnt turn out pretty! I-I'll just refine my next aria later! Don't worry!" 

_"Oh alright, an evening practice? Do you need me to call Luka for accompaniment for you?"_

"No!" He hears her gasp. "I mean, no thank you grandmother! The Gramophone you got me for my birthday will do! No need to send anybody up!" 

She was protecting him? 

He was so sure she'll call for guards or something, and he'd be sent to jail--

Chat Noir stilled in place when her hand pressed at his chest, pushing him backwards gently. Her hands were shaking. 

He backs away as if burned, foot unsteady but he managed not to slip in the foamy tub. The blonde retreats until his back hit the opposite edge of the tub. His eyes screwed shut, though his head was covered in a towel already. 

_"---ight my dear, try to do your vocal exercise in moderate volumes then."_ The voice fades away. 

The girl sighs loudly in relief, then yelps, the water sloshed around at her frantic movements. He hears another adorable squeak from her direction. 

Relying solely on his hearing, he hears her wet feet slap at the tiled floors, water dripping almost too loudly as he tries not to imagine the water drip down her body. True he didn't see much under all the bubbles but he _felt_ how slender she actually was. 

Chat Noir was grateful for the water and the cold air coming from above. It chilled him enough to fight away his heated blood. 

He hears her again, rummaging through the room. Gulping heavily, throat feeling dry though he's drenched in water. He shouldn't be trying to image her hastily drying herself, her trying to dress her person. 

Oh he deserves to rot in jail. 

"Uhm!" His head flicks at the direction of her voice. "Stay here please, they could still be listening.. They must be waiting for me to start my music." 

Okay, but he is so confused. All he could do was nod. 

"O-okay then. Uhm you can also remove the towel." There's shyness and tremors laced in her voice still. He commends her actually, finding stable grounds so quickly to talk to an _intruder, ~~much less an intruder who felt her nude body beneath his~~_. "Its safe, I'm dressed." Chat Noir wants to slap himself for feeling a pinch of disappointment. 

He is hesitant as he removes the towel, he caught glimpse of her as he blinked away the blurriness she carried her oil lamp with her through the door, still disoriebted but he was sure her eyes lingered at his from when she retreated with their only light source. 

Chat Noir removed himself shakily from the tub, his wet suit clinging to him uncomfortably. He didn't want to spread the mess of water, and he stands there like an idiot.  

"Meow." The white cat with spots passes him, hurriedly following the girl--- _lady_ , he corrected the thought. 

"Oh, Tikki!" He hears in the distance. He has no idea how to go from here on out. Here he was, wet, slippery and scaling up is a no-no, too little climbing edges. He feels bad enough falling on her-- _while she's naked_ , much less go and ruin her fine walls. 

Chat Noir perks when [music](https://youtu.be/2TgVNFZdDWk) starts to echo all around, like an orchestra was in her room. His brain catches up, there's this amazing tool his mother raved about that plays music through a horn and spins a disk. He tenses when her shadow moves from where he was standing, she, then walks back into the bathroom in haste. His eyes trained solely on her, how her wet strands of hair clings lightly on any exposed skin on her nape, cheek, how it drenched slightly her silk nightgown and robe, he blushes hotly at the parting of fabric on her chest which she modestly covered with her outer robes. 

"H-here, dry yourself." She outstretched two more rolls of towels at him. He accepts them mechanically while keeping his eyes on her face now. 

She was very pretty--no, _beautiful_. 

_Again_ , he deserves to rot in jail. 

"Thank you..." Chat Noir heard himself say quietly, almost breathlessly. 

His knees nearly buckled when she smiles up at him, it lit up the room. He was disappointed when she hurries back out of the bathroom like she was racing against time, she was clearing her throat a few times for--- _oh_. 

He mildly remembers his arms wrapping the towels around him, minimizing the water puddles he's at risk of making in his wake to move closer to the door. 

Her room was unnecessarily huge. Bigger than his home, he notes at the back of his mind. The vastness made her delicate form stand out all the more, she stood facing a full body mirror, just a foot in front of her was a music sheet stand where her full attention was directed. 

And those notes were coming from her _mouth_. 

_Marinette_ , his brain insistently repeats. He will not be forgeting her name anytime soon. Feeling his teeth clench a bit, he was eager to try saying her name, anticipating how it could sound rolling from his tongue with his voice. _Aloud_. 

_'Get a hold of yourself, Noir!'_ Where was that cool and confident Chat Noir bravado he prides himself in. 

Why must all beautiful things come to an end? It was over all too soon as she sings her final notes, the music fades away in the background. 

Adrien then stops. Freezes. Halts. ~~Might have just died.~~

_Marinette_ is looking over at him. The oil lamp fully lighting her visage. She looks a bit out of breath at the vocal exertion. 

_The egotistical side of him wanted to think so badly that its partly because of his presence._

No. It's him who's out of breath. _Why?_

He'd like to know very soon because she's walking over and his mind is still trying to work around everything that's happening.

_Oh her face is so close._

She was standing on her tippy toes. _Hah, cute._ Eyes examining his face like seeing him for to first time. 

Chat Noir does NOT whimper, _NOT_ in this life. He holds his voice, and apparently his breath as he inclines his torso away very slightly with heated cheeks. 

Marinette then, squints her eyes at him, her eyebrows pinching together adorably. _Ah finally she looks at him in suspicion._

"You're the real deal, right?" 

"Real?" His brain worked a second too late. 

"Chat Noir." She bit his lips, eager for his answer she backed away almost shrinking a little at the possibility. 

His brain nearly shuts down again. 

"Y-yes." Cough, "Yes. I am." _quick, apologize. Do not fuck up._ "I'm truly sorry for how things turned out, I didn't mean for all... _That_ to happen I swear." 

"Let's not go back to that." Her cheeks flushed a lovely rose color. "N-not that I have much to say about what just went on though... But do keep your voice lower." She reminds him with a nervous smile. "But now's your chance to escape though." Marinette adds almost unsure. 

"Well, I really meant my apology." He scratches the back of his neck. This was the most he felt like _Adrien_ with the mask on. "But thank you for not choosing to throw me in jail, my lady." He smiles gratefully with a deep bow. There's still some Chat left after all. The cat in him purred in delight when she's the one looking shocked. 

"Y-you're welcome!" Her voice squeaks at the end, still adorable to his ears. "I didn't really think Paris' hero would do that on purpose." Marinette trails off awkwardly. 

They stare at each other in painful silence.

"I should head out!" Chat Noir suddenly blurts. 

"Oh. _Oh!_ Yes-I mean of course. Right." She steps back and smiles weakly. "This way, _monsieur_ Chat." She walked ahead and led him to a familiar balcony. Just this time he's on the other side. "Will you be okay climbing down? Oh! I'm so sorry! You must be cold in those!"

Chat Noir stared at the spot where she once stood. She was fast that was sure. He looked back to see Marinette rummaging in her large walk-in closet. She pulls out a black cloak, dusting it a little though it was spotless. The young lady returns to his side briefly and presented him the cloth. 

"Here, this is kind of the only cloak I have--well no, actually it belongs to the Opera House. Its from my first act, they let me keep it as a commemoration." She babbles, then gasps and put her hand over her lips, then smiles shyly up at him as she stops herself. 

It tugged his heart so badly. He is touched by her kindness and patience. "I can't accept that, its from your first _something_ and thats just.... Too much!"

Her smile turns softer with so much affection. He was hallucinating probably but it looked like it. 

"Then you can just return it to me." 

And he is dead again, he forced a recovery though and dug deep for his lost confidence. 

"Is that an invitation, princess?" He cocks his head and managed to give her a smirk. 

Marinette hums softly in contemplation, she plays along smoothly. Tapping a finger on her chin innocently, then she smiles brightly up at him. "I prefer if we call it... A _promise_."

He must've died in the fall earlier. Is this happening still? Oh, yes. Yes it is. 

Marinette pushed the cloak into his arms. 

He must've said something, he must have. Because in his dazed state he was pretty sure Marinette was bidding him a safe trip, and more sweet words must be spilling from her lovely pink lips cause he feels his head moving along up and down mechanically, nodding with every word while his body was already moving by muscle memory lowering himself by the edge, Marinette was still speaking to him and leaned down from the edge keeping eye contact as he descended. She could've asked him to elope with her and he might've still nodded along. Then a soft sound, the young lady looks down behind her. 

He stops because her eyes are no longer meeting his.

"Oh! of course! Thank you Tikki." She held up a green cloth to his face, she patted away invisible dust. "Here..err.." Marinette can't reach far enough to tie it back to his neck. It was a spur movement really. She stared back at him with pursed lips, without thinking much and considering he's dangerously hanging from her balcony, she pressed the cloth lightly on his lips. 

Chat Noir bit on it. 

"U-uhm. Again. Goodbye and be careful, Chat Noir." 

He continued his descent once dismissed. 

His way home was a blur, mostly relying alone on muscle memory. 

Adrien came to be, only when his mother was shaking him by the shoulders asking what had happened to him, his father right behind her with a worried look, he was holding onto the cravat. The spell was broken. 

"I slipped and got myself drenched."

The young lad collected the cravat from his father and cradled it to his chest, and wordlessly retreats up to his room. 

Leaving both parents bewildered. 

 

 ------- **_(:з」∠)_** \-------

 

Somewhere in Paris. 

"Oh my Lord! I put his cravat in his _mouth!_ " Came a muffled wail from a roll of fluffy blankets. "Tikki!" The voice wheezes through a whispering volume. "Tell me I didn't just do--- _that!_ " 

"Meow."

Marinette buried her head in several more pillows as she screams into them. 

 

 

\------- **_(:з」∠)_** \-------

 

To be continued... 

 

\------- **_(:з」∠)_** \-------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? 
> 
> I went for Hayley Westenra to represent Mari's voice. It was either her or Celtic Woman singers, but Hayley's voice had the sweetness and power I wanted for Mari. 
> 
>  
> 
> .....
> 
>  
> 
> Oh how the tables have turned, Adrien "She's just a friend." Agreste.


	4. Character Designs - Into My Sketchpad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry fellas! Its not a chapter but somehow instead of sleeping I ended up doodling. 
> 
> They turned out well so I thought I'd share some!

 Lady Marinette Dupain-Cheng 

-it took a few other doodles until I was satisfied with how she looked. 

 

Delivery Boy Adrien Agreste

-I always wanted to draw this boi in suspenders. I'm very satisfied with this one. 

 

Formal Chat Noir

 

-I keep forgetting i suck at making suits

......yea _(:з」∠)_

 

The Star-crossed Lovers

 

-I picked this one among other sketches I had cause frankly I like the reversal... Really. 

Taste your own medicine Adrien..

 

And! I like how this one turned out among the others. Flustered Adrien is the best and surprised Marinette to pair it with. 

...

 

Thats all I got today folks! 

Hope you enjoyed these. I just wanted to share a bit of visual on how I'm portraying these two. 

No love square here. Just the old fashion love triangle! 

\-----

Also before I end anything, I'm still trying to secure the plot, so I'll need some feedback from you all. 

 

In regards to the antagonist. What do you recommend?

  1. No antagonist. 
  2. With antagonist. 



 

I originally planned this to only go around 5 chapters but I think I'm having fun with this too much to end it so soon. So the choice is yours peeps! Comment your answer down below and we'll see how this one goes. 

Love ya all! 

 

Bye for now! 

 

(●´з`)♡

 


	5. Cure the ache in my heart, Juliet!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Agreste is in trouble. 
> 
> He's never been in love before. 
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
> Aka. Adrien is so smitten he volunteered to deliver a parcel to the Bourgeois family just to see if he can glimpse the plaguing his dreams while passing the street in the area. 
> 
> He gets his wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the pining begin. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully global warming can be stopped with so much pine growing around here..

 

> _"Love is heavy and light, bright and dark, hot and cold, sick and healthy, asleep and awake- its everything except what it is! (Act 1, scene 1)"_

**_ -William Shakespeare,  [Romeo & Juliet](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6823.Romeo_Juliet) _ **

 

\-----------

 

It had been three days.

Adrien stared dazedly at the neatly folded cloak on his work desk. His head was rested on his arms, angled sideways while he continued his dazed stares. Books he should have finished already, long forgotten. 

"Adrien." 

Like struck with lightning he straightened his sitting and looked back at his mother. "Y-yes?" She didn't look happy. 

"I thought you were practicing reading." Not a question, a statement. Emilie looked at her son carefully. She had a hunch what those looks are for, the boy hasn't been entirely focused these past few days. 

"Nothing mother," Adrien says, sounding a bit unsure himself. "Actually maybe I'm just a bit out of it." He gathered the old books and stacked them away. "May I help you and father in the the shop?" It's still early in the morning, usually if they have any parcels set to be delivered they have to wait until afternoon, unless Adrien has no topics to study. Which in any case impossible, he loved to learn and often borrowed books from libraries around their area, halfing his daily activities wisely and made enough time to help his parents.  

His strange omission to studying was alarming but Emilie decided not to ask yet. She'll corner him later when she's seen enough evidence. 

"You're father is finishing up a custom dress and a pair of shoes for Lady Bourgeois. Why dont you have an early lunch first before you go talk to him about it." She went over and folded the rumpled sheets of the boy's bed, Emilie also made no comment on the _perfectly folded_ cloak on his desk, though she eyes at it suspiciously. 

When Adrien came home that night, he was wearing it then much later in the morning the boy washed it himself and even waited on it to dry on the sunlight while he took his writing exercises with him and sat out in the cold ground out their backdoor. 

Adrien also took and never returned the crystal brooch and cravat he had that night, though the rest of his ruined suit is now safely tucked away in secret somewhere in the inventory of his father's shop, never to be sold or shown. _But was returned._

"Mother, I'll go head down first.." 

"Alright dear, you know where your food is?" 

Adrien hums in response. "Do you want me to take some to Father?"

"That'd be lovely, Adrien." Emilie smiles at him in appreciation, watching her son head on out downstairs. 

Emilie sighs to herself as she is left alone. It's about time her son found someone to make him sigh like _that_. She hums to herself remembering when such a look would plaster on Gabriel's own. Ah, look at her, still very much affected by her husband. Emilie tucks away a stray hair with a smile. 

_It only takes a chance meeting to find a love so true._

 

 

\------- **_(:з」∠)_** \-------

 

 (Chat Noir Design. Note: his rapier is usually attached to his belt but my mechanical pencil ran out of lead. Too lazy to head out and buy some.) 

 

As he had promised his mother, Adrien brought his father some lunch. Simple french bread lathered in some jam and sugar, less sugar for Gabriel and some tea for both men. 

"Much appreciated, my boy." Gabriel sighs as he sat at last. He'd done and finished his most intricate dress yet, paired with a pair of shoes of the same caliber, both had specks of gold enbroidered in the lace trimmings, the entire dress itself was a mainly a warm gold color. A fitting dress for a lady. 

Adrien took in the dress and whistled in awe. "It's beautiful father." Suddenly he tried picturing it in a crimson scheme. It would look stunning on a certain _lady_ he knew---he wiped the thought as quick as it came to him and willled away the growing warmth in his cheeks.

The older man reached for his bread and took a bite, he scanned his son's face and his reaction. Emilie was not the only one who noticed the odd behavior of their only son, both parents already conspired about it. 

They agreed on cornering him together after enough evidence was gathered against the boy. 

He tries not to do as much as smirk when he grabbed the morning paper, flipping a page open. "Something in your mind son?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the young lad, his amusement only increasing when the boy quickly panicked, clear on his face was his dilemma on finding the right answer. 

"Nothing I just..--" Adrien has stopped at that. Gabriel pursed his lips, then he noticed that the boy's eyes are trained on the paper he was currently holding. Specifically on the front page. Gabriel decided to test that little theory, keeping his eyes at Adrien's face all the while closing the paper, so the front page was facing him instead. Whatever spell his son was in, he was snapped back to reality. 

Only then when Gabriel let his eyes fall on the page. If not literally then figuratively, Gabriel would have thought his own eyebrows rose up enough to meet his hairline as his own amusement sprung up high. "Interesting, I was not aware you were interested in Opera." Gabriel mused only to enjoy just a bit on how his son squirmed where he stood, eyes darting around avoiding to meet his calculating gaze.

"Why the sudden change of heart for theatrics, Adrien? I'm quite sure when we brought you to a town play your opinion on such displays are... 'Unbelievably boring.'..."

It brought back some fond memories, Adrien looked so much like he once did when he were younger, caught in the act of stealing a cookie from a cooling rack in the kitchen. It always ended the same way, the boy got burned. 

And _now_ he burned in another manner. 

When Adrien scratched the back of his neck bashfully Gabriel decided to top it off a notch. "The young songbird of Paris," He read outloud. "Shortly as she had made her debut, Mademoiselle Marinette Dupain-Cheng continuously strikes such awe among her audience. Her voice, though not as strong as Prima Donna Caline, held sweetness of serenading nightingales or in which case her grandmother, Madame Gina Dupain would describe as a fairy--"

Gabriel trailed off when he glanced up and saw that Adrien was palming at his face. 

"This is so embarrassing.." He whines. 

The older man only chuckled in response. "Actually it is quite a pleasant surprise." He mentally apologizes to his wife for ruining their initial plans to corner him together. The boy just made it so absolutely easy. "Your mother and I were beginning to think we might not have grandchildren at all.." 

Adrien sputters and gaped at his father. "E-excuse me!?" He exclaims. "I'm no where near thinking about such things!" He said with a raging flush. 

Finally Gabriel relents. "Alright, enough of that then." He was smiling though, very happy that a lovely young girl has caught his wild boy's attention. Imagine that, an actual decent girl leaving Adrien so smitten. The best part of it all is that he's heard only good things about the girl, the paper was not the only source of information for Paris circulates rumors like wildfire and those who have met her in person had only good things to say. 

Adrien had chosen well. 

"Now if you don't mind son, could you call over Wayhem? I'll have the dress packed up and stocked away in a parcel with the shoes." Gabriel finished the rest of his tea and dusted his hands. "I have pinned the address of her home on my workdesk, kindly collect that as well."

The boy merely sighed in relief as he nodded at his father's requests. Adrien paused only upon getting the adress that was written on parchment. His eyes glazed again and cheeks growing warm. Madame Bourgeois lived a few blocks away from Lady Dupain's house. 

"Actually father, can I be the one to deliver it?" It came out of his mouth before he can formulate the pros and cons. "S-so you wont have to pay Wayhem."

Adrien wanted to die when his father gave him a small but knowing smile. It downed onto him that he was not gonna be living this down when his father gives word to his mother. Oh no, they will make sure he will remember this daily. 

"A good idea son, why don't you go wash up first before anything else though? I'll pack away the dress and I warn you now, it wont be a light packaging including the shoes." 

He nodded, "I can handle it." Adrien quickly ate away at his share of lunch and chugged down his cooled tea in haste and retreated to their house door taking away some plates and his empty cup. 

 

 

 ------- **_(:з」∠)_** \-------

 

 

Its been three days. 

Marinette stared at her reflection in her vanity. She wore a simple white and blue dress and behind her was her dearest friend Alya. 

"There!" Alya smiles finishing up brushing her hair. "Lovely in blue, Mari!" She grins looking forward as well at their reflections, her smile quickly fading. "Hey what's wrong?" Concern blossomed on her face as she guided Marinette to turn to look at her. 

Marinette pursed her lips, contemplating whether to spill everything or just forgo some details. "Well.." She decided for the latter. "I may have met someone." 

The reaction was instantaneous. "Oh my! Mari! That's wonderful! Tell me what he's like! What's his name?"

"Well that's the problem.." She whines. "I don't know his name, Alya." Technically its true. 

"What!?"

"Wait let me finish!" She pouted, fiddling with a lock of her own hair and blushed. "Well, remember that night when the Charity Event was going on in Notre Dame?"

Alya's turn to look a bit forlorn. "Yes, how could I forget. You had an act that nigh--Oh!! Don't tell me you met him that day!?" She exclaims with excitement. "Oh that is so romantic! A boy catching your eye is a big thing!"

Marinette chooses not to answer, keeping it as vague as possible will keep most of the truth at bay. That moment with him was _theirs_ and theirs alone, not unless she must share it. 

"Your mystery boy, is he handsome?" 

She breathes and tries to keep her excited heart in control. "Y-yes. And it was brief... We met so.. Abruptly," She flushed heavily unconsciously covering up her chest with an arm. "But at the end of it all... He was sweet and seemed so sincere.. I think I may really like him after all." Not hero worship anymore. That meeting shook her heart and her world in more than one way. People did say, you'll never believe in love at first sight unless it has happened to you. 

Still, will this love last? Or is it actually just a passing infatuation. 

Marinette felt Alya touch her cheek and she looked up at her friend, comforted by her understanding look. No judgement and no scrutiny. 

"I'm sure you'll figure it out Mari." Alya pat her head like she would to a child. "They grow up so fast." She says pretending to wipe a tear. 

It was then both of them shared giggles. 

"Thank you Alya." 

Alya smiled at her and pulled her up to stand with so much energy. "Well, sad for him I get to have you all day today! Ready to enjoy your day off _outside_ for once?" 

Marinette nodded enthusiastically, it took weeks of convincing but her grandmother finally let her go out with Alya today. It's been years since she actually went out without a stuffy carriage whisking her away here and there. This time she can go wherever _she_ wanted. So many things popped up in her head on how to spend the day she doesn't even know here to begin! 

Then her face was being wrapped up by her matching shawl she had readied, "Mfmm-.. Alya!" She laughs and re-angled the cloth away from her eyes. "I need to actually see where I'm going."

"Oh no! But how else could I kidnap you?" 

Both of them shared snickers again. Marinette could only imagine her grandmother's reaction if ever she witnessed her perfect granddaughter laugh in such an unladylike manner. 

"Let's just go, oh kidnapper." Marinette smiled and let her friend lead the way. In today's plan Alya was also taking her out to try some pastries all around town and other snacks she hasn't quite heard of were also probably mentioned.

"Meow." Tikki followed them out of the room but soon disappeared into the labyrinth of corridors, preferably to the kitchen or the gardens to Marinette's knowledge.

She almost squeals when they left the doors of the needlessly huge mansion. The sunlight felt so good on her skin, though it hit her partially due to the shawl. 

It also felt like the beginning of an adventure. 

 

 

(Marinette's dress, equivalent to street clothes) 

 

 

 ------- **_(:з」∠)_** \-------

 

 

His palms were sweating like crazy. Adrien walked with momentous speed through shortcuts, knowing the twists and turns like the back of his hand and he was nearing the district of designation. Too many things popping up in his head why he should avoid the Dupain Mansion. 

_What if his identity is compromised?_

_Will she recognize him?_

_What if she realizes she hates him after all because of how they met?_

_He will definitely go to jail this time._

_And when he goes to jail he'll never get married to her, never get to give his parents the grandchildren they wanted---he'll grow old and wrinkly in a mossy stinking cell and then he'll die with her name on his lips---_

_Fuck._

Questioning his mental state just a bit, Adrien trudged forward. He put away all his thoughts at the very back of his mind, he needed to calm himself. 

He gripped the parcel tied in silkened rope, this was not his best idea though he may have not thought it out properly when he blurted out his voluntary offer to deliver the dress. 

Questioning his mental state just a bit, Adrien trudged forward. He put away all his thoughts at the very back of his mind, he needed to calm himself. 

Adrien decided to avoid the mansion first and head on to Madame Bourgeois'. Feeling that was best to avoid distraction from his task.

Yes, yes. That was for the best. 

Still he cant avoid the gravitational pull of his eyes to that direction once he was through the alleys. People bypassed him already when he hasn't moved. He practically had to force his feet to get to walking to the other route until his destination was in sight. 

It didn't surprise him really, the Bourgeois mansion being just as pompously huge as the Dupain's. He didn't even make it in two steps past the open gates when some guards blocked his way. 

Adrien resisted rolling his eyes, true they were just doing their jobs but he didn't want to waste more minutes of his life in this area. At the back of his mind a little voice quipped he only wanted to see a certain sweet voiced _fairy_. 

Getting to the task at hand Adrien showed them a parchment with the details on the comission with Lady Bourgeois. The two guards wasn't convinced yet, one of them took the note and disappeared into the mansion. 

Because of course, why not. He didn't mind waiting thirty minutes for response. 

The only thing keeping his temper at a reasonable level was the fact that his father will be paid at last. It cheered him up to know that those hours of relentless sewing will pay off. 

And finally the guard returned with a butler accompanying him. 

As per courtsey and understanding that he can't proceed in the mansion, Adrien began to untie the huge parcel and unwrapped it in front of the butler, and had him inspect the contents there. Adrien didn't dare touch the material aside from the outside wrappings and the rope that kept the box tied before. The butler inspected the dress and shoes wrapped in parchment. 

"Magnificent. The Madame will be pleased." Once Adrien had finished re-wrapping the parcel, he handed over a rather sizable pouch and an envelope.

Adrien examined the contents and by far managed to hide his thrill. This was much more than the comission costed, still he didn't complain. 

"Thank you sir. This is more than enough to cover everything." He smiled and the butler nodded in kind. Good to know not all butlers take after the attitudes of the house they served. Bidding them farewell, Adrien put the money in his messenger bag and secured it in there, the envelope contained an actual paper bill, for the shoes. Adrien couldn't believe their luck. It seemed that Madame Bourgeois was a good customer that paid handsomely well. He would be really happy to give this to his father and accompany him to the French bank for this. 

He immediately remembers as another towering Mansion came into view again. Heart clenching in clear longingness, he felt stupidly weak. One meeting couldn't have affected him this much could it? 

Mentally he groaned to himself because who was he kidding? It did affect him. More than he could comprehend. In all his life he's met a lot of pretty girls, in and out of his mask. May it be a customer in their shop or just a random girl he glimpsed in the streets of Paris, heck even in the Charity Event he's had dozens in line for a dance. 

Still what had Marinette have that got him so wound up and acting like a loopy idiot?

He crossed out their horrible meeting circumstances. He knows his heart isn't that fickle. 

She was kind, very kind. It really shocked him back then when instead of calling for help to send her assailant to jail like any rich snob would do, she helped him out. Marinette didn't have any reason to do all that but she did anyway, even if no one came at her door or if she didn't want to send him to prison. Another thing to point out was how she lent him something of hers. 

A thing he had yet to return. 

Adrien flushed and paused in his steps, eyes trained up to the very balcony which he scaled down from. A stray thought coming to his mind again, maybe she's waiting for him to return it. It did things to his heart imagining her looking out of her balcony to wait out hours to end to await his return. Like that of a princess from a fairy tale. 

Rubbing his temples to get rid of his silly thoughts. They were all but wishful thinking, but he hoped in his heart that it held some bits of truth. Could she be missing him as much as he missed her? How silly of him indeed, they had only met once. 

Again he tried to brush to the side all thoughts of her and decided to leave the area all together. No more than a few steps further away from the imposing structure of a house a familiar voice called out his name. Turning back he matched it with a familiar face. Alya was Nino's lover. 

"Adrien! Hey!" Alya waved at him, her other arm hooked with another girl with a lovely white and blue dress, she had a shawl covering her head from the heat and before he could focus on her face at the distance Alya got his attention first. "Perfect timing," She exclaims as they reached him. "Are you busy?" She eyed at his messnger bag thoughtfully. 

"Ah no, I've finished our only delivery for today." Adrien smiled. "I have some time to spare, I have to buy some bread before heading home though." Though he kept his focus on Alya he can't shake the feeling of something nigging in his mind to turn to the other girl. He wanted to ask who she was but Alya will definitely introduce them later, he concluded. 

"Okay then we're all in luck! We have so much ground to cover and so little time in daylight to enjoy all of Paris." Alya started with excitement. "You know all the twists and turns in all parts of the city right?" She grinned. 

"Well yes--"

"Perfect! Then please, do be our chauffeur for the entire afternoo! I also will be more than happy to pay you for every hour of your time."

Adrien blinked, then grins back at her. "You? Pay me?" He laughs and pat her shoulder. "Nonsense Alya," Mischief showing in his eyes he says next. "I'll definitely charge Nino."

Getting the jest, Alya laughed along. It was Adrien's way of saying no charge needed. Knowing that she still ought to ask anyway but Adrien had a way of saying no and it alwayd cracked her up. 

Both friends grinning at the agreement and nodded at each other. 

"Alright, Al. Where did you need to go first and before we do so, who's your friend? Don't think I've ever seen her around bef--" He was drowning, like the ocean swallowing him up. Like her eyes, the pool of water that plagued his mind and heart all day long and the days after he'd literally fallen for her. He was dying again and _what a way to go_. 

Shawl out of the way, her dark locks framed her face. The face of Marinette smiled at him with wonder in her eyes, _wonder for what?_

"Hello!" She says jovially, genuinely happy to be out and about. 

"Adrien, this is Marinette! She's my secret friend! The one I told you about a while ago!" Alya turns to Marinette. "Mari, this is Adrien Agreste and he's Nino's best friend!" 

Marinette's eyes sparkled in recognition of the name, she then turns to look at the blonde and hand outstretched. "Nice to meet you Adrien! I've heard so much about you."

Adrien was long gone the moment his name rolled out of her tongue. 

 

 

\------- **_(:з」∠)_** \-------

 

To be continued... 

 

\------- **_(:з」∠)_** \-------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for the late update guys, I had a hard time squeezing the second half of this chapter out because my cat just died.. I'm kind of still letting it sink in my head, like every moment I keep thinking I'll still see him but he's not there anymore. It really sucks. I already cried it out though so don't worry about me. 
> 
> Which is why I only had a very small Tikki moment here, Plagg didn't even make the appearance. 
> 
> Life sucks sometimes. 
> 
> I'm just glad I never saw his body, they buried him right away because he was run over. They didn't tell me the details because of how bad it was and I didn't need to hear it. I just wish that it was brief and he didn't feel the pain. 
> 
> -
> 
> Thinking positively about it, I'm glad I got to love that cat. His life was brief but I'm sure he knew he wad loved. 
> 
> Rest in peace my little Piyo. You'll always be a part of my heart. 
> 
> We'll always be besties, Piyobear. Goodnight.


	6. Don't be shy, Romeo..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets acquainted with Adrien Agreste. 
> 
>  
> 
> \----
> 
> AKA. Mari gains a very good friend  
> Ha-ha. Take that ADRIEN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used google translate. Im sorry.
> 
> Annnnd this is late. Sorry for that too XD I was in drawing mood these days but cant do much unless its doodles...  
> will explain my absence in the notes below..

 

 

> _"Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs."_

_** -William Shakespeare,  [Romeo and Juliet](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18135.Romeo_and_Juliet) ** _

_(Paris 18th Century; Pont Neuf)_

\-----

 

Marinette bit her lip shyly, Adrien has still not taken her hand. Was it something she said? She tries not to shrink under the intensity of the blonde's stare. 

"Uh--"

"So-sorry!" Adrien says alarmed, he is tensed by the shoulders and Marinette could see he looked quite flushed. "I g-got a little starstruck there," He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Adrien then clasped his other free hand on her own before she could think to withdraw it. "Nice to meet you, my lady." Seem to be growing more comfortable he adds, "It's not everyday a normal boy like _moi_ could meet _La Oiséau Chantéur De Paris_." 

Marinette blinks and then pressed a finger to her lips as she lets go of Adrien's hand. "Don't tell everybody now," She grins. "And please, just call me Marinette." 

Adrien pauses a little, shoulder tensing again briefly but he recovers fast by giving her a sunny smile. "Okay then, Marinette." He adjusted the strap of his messenger bag. "Alright. What do you want to see first?" Adrien looks over at Alya too, then very briefly he he frowns at her.  

Marinette looks at Alya too and noticed that her friend is smirking, she doesn't ask. Probably an inside joke? Asking Alya will probably just over-complicate stuff. 

"Alright, sunshine knight that was cute, real cute." She says amused. "But since today is all about Mari, lets see..." Alya looks at her too. 

"Oh me?" Marinette places a hand on her chest, wow a lot of pressure. She needs to pick fast then but there's so much to see! "E-erm.. Can I... Uh.. La Siene? I would like to try those Belgian waffles you told me about." She fiddled with the cloth of her shawl. "And maybe try and feed some pigeons?" Her tone fades away seeming unsure, hoping it didn't sound to childish. 

Alya shamelessly let out a cooing noise. "Awe! See, now that wasn't so hard huh? Telling people what you want for once! Look at you!" She was all over Marinette and squished her cheeks, giving a quick amused glance at Adrien's gawky look ~~from obvious jealousy~~ and kissed Marinette's cheek. "I am a proud mama!" Alya laughs at Marinette's pout. "By the way about the pigeons, Adrien is actua--"

"Sounds great, follow me ladies." Adrien purposely interrupted almost too loudly. "If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me." He says to Marinette who was trailing him excitedly. 

Alya was grinning unabashedly while following the two. Oh, what her boss would do for an article like this. 

Too bad she's off duty. 

_Ah, c'est la vie._

And right now,

One good look at that melty smile Adrien has on and where it's directed. He seems to be telling Marinette something and she laughs. Earning such a reaction made the blonde look stupidly giddy. 

Marinette may be a little behind on the social cues of their generation outside of her nobility bubble but Alya has a pair of perfectly good eyes, and spectacles to enhance them. She was far from blind. 

And her eyes can absolutely tell. That boy is doomed, with no way to come back. 

_C'est beau l'amour._

 

 

 ------- **_(:з」∠)_** \-------

 

 

"Mmh!" Marinette hums in appreciation as she chewed on her treat. Enjoying the slight crunchy texture of the warm pastry but possessing soft chewiness within. The other two watched while eating their own pastries. 

The dark haired opera prodigy turned to them just in time to see Alya elbowing Adrien. The two quickly noticed her attention to them and Alya turned away in mock innocence, Adrien only turned to her with stiffened shoulders and a strained smile. 

Adrien looked at her rubbing his neck sheepishly.  His free hand went up to his face fingers tapping at the side of his mouth. The way his lips quirked was due to him holding back a chuckle. 

Marinette cocks her head to the side in question then felt the corner of her lips as well she sees chocolate on her fingers and she blushes. The waffles were drizzled with chocolate and was quite runny. How embarrassing to have it on her at such a place. Marinette wipes at her cheek blindly but stops when Adrien shook his free hand frantically with an alarmed expression. 

She must have smeared it somehow or her red lip paint must've caught on the side and smeared along. Not knowing what else to do she stopped her actions and looked up at him helplessly. 

Again, Alya elbows Adrien. The other girl was giving him a look too, her hands were actually messy with chocolate too. Was it messy before? Odd, Alya was usually the better eater when it came runny food like these. 

 

Adrien gives Alya an exasperated look before sighing and approached Marinette while his free hand dug something out of his satchel. "Hold still, Miss Marinette." He tried to keep his voice clear without any shakiness, his stomach doing acrobatics while he lifted up a clean handkerchief. 

Marinette nodded shyly and surprisingly kept eye contact with him just as the cloth touched her skin. Adrien was gentle, he wiped around her mouth and got rid of the chocolate smear along with the red tint. 

"There, I managed to remove your red lip coloring that smudged, though your lips are a bit lighter now." He pocketed away the handkerchief in his satchel. 

"Thank you very much, Adrien. You're such a kind person, though I'm not surprised especially with how much Alya talks about you." She beamed up at him and sent a quick glance at Alya who was oddly paying no attention to them. 

Adrien was stupefied and lost all thought with how she directed that bright smile at him. He can't get a hold of himself today it seems. Adrien couldn't get another sentence out and soon enough he lost his change to say anything when Marinette redirected her attention to the birds flocking ahead on rhe paved grounds of Pont Neuf. 

Marinette carefully trodded past the bystanders and crossed the busy roads of carriages as she focused in on the pidgeons near the dock edges. She however, pouted when the birds dispersed when she was near enough. 

Adrien and Alya were just right behind her, making sure they didn't lose sight of her for even a moments notice. 

Alya laughed. "Just throw some pieces of waffles in, they'll be back." She says looking side to side. "Monsieur Ramier isn't here today, they must be starving." 

"Who's that?" Marinette asks while hands already pinching little waffle bits.

"The local pidgeon lover, he loves feeding his featheted friends--"

A violent sneeze caught both girls' attention. Adrien was rubbing at his nose which was looking pinker than it should. He noticed their looks and smiled nervously at them. 

"Don't worry about me ladies, carry on." He said with a nasally tone as he pinched at his nose. 

Alya smirks and scoffs at him, turning to Marinette. "He's allergic to feathers." She explains. 

 " _What_." Marinette looks at Adrien in bewilderment. "And you still volunteered to come?" 

Adrien looked panicked, absolutely not wanting to explain things. And he absolutely did not want her knowing his not so subtle crush. "Uhm, well.. Ehr...yes! Of course! Alya's a very good friend and anything for a friend of a friend." He spoke a little too quickly. 

Marinette blinks up at him then smiles brightly. "You're _too_ kind. Thank you very much, Adrien." She says sincerely. "If only we had more people like you." 

His cheeks were on fire, he didn't need a mirror to tell that his cheeks are redder than a new born babe's buttcheeks. Adrien just rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, he opened his mouth to speak but instead of words he let out a sneeze, only worsening his embarrassment. 

"Well, lets get out of here." She says and finished her treat quick, clapping her hands free of crumbs and crushed the parchment, she then, drops the paper in the nearest metal bin. "Come on! Chop, chop! We can't let Adrien stay here!" She exclaims at them and went on ahead. 

Adrien sputters when his name was mentioned. 

Alya sighs and tap Adrien's back. "You're not the first one loverboy, and you most certainly aren't the last. Now move before we lose her, she's got no sense of direction." She gently nudges the blushing male forward, at this point he was useless in his catatonic state.

 

 

 ------- **_(:з」∠)_** \-------

 

>   _@mixiebeeble -[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/mixiebeeble) & [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mixiebeeble/p/BvsxK6ng4IZ/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=l1rzhn2hx9m2) ... ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQHxceWHblvD4T8e94HEO1w)?? Embarrassment. Yes. Ok.)_
> 
> **_[Inspiration](https://youtu.be/p1godKRBeZc) track to write_ **

"Your parent's own Le Papillon!?" Well, never mind La Siene then. 

Too close. Very, very close. 

Adrien was combusting constantly, heart always doing painful flips in the hours of their little tour, now this. Alya let the little detail slip. "Uhm yes. I was just delivering a comission for Lady Bourgeois earlier before meeting you both on the way back." He almost yelped when Marinette gripped at his arm hard, oh who knew she had such strength. 

"We have to go there now!" She exclaims excitedly. "I've always wanted to try requesting the owner for a commission myself! But of course I have to ask if he would allow me to hand over my sketches and--" 

Her voice was fading away in his ears as he thought of many reasons why they should _absolutely not_ go there. 

 _Fuck_. His mouth refuses to function. 

_Why._

There were too many casualties at stake for him right now. Say no and disappoint the clearly excited and very beautiful  _mademoiselle_ and lose his progressing friendship with the said lady. 

Or. 

 _No retreat, no surrender_ choice. 

Face the war. 

Face his parents. 

Die a guesome death of embarrassment or just straight out murder himself after pleasing Marinette. 

He refocused on her. Pleading bluebell pools and cherry red lips curved down in an almost pout as she waited for his response. 

"Sure. I'm positive my father will allow it."

And in the grace of her angelic smile the lightness he felt and the contentment of making her so happy, as quick as he felt it, it melted away in dread. 

He was doomed. 

His funeral will be next week. 

Though then again death didn't seem too bad as of this moment as Marinette continuously tugged at his sleeve to get his attention during the trek there, asking for details abouth their shop. When, what, how, who, and where kinds of questions. He supposes its because he always seems to be lost in thought more often than not all day that Marinette felt the need to do it. 

He would not admit it though, as soon as he realized that, he would purposely put on a blank look or direct away a blank stare, all the while expecting her subtle tugging. 

_Oh, good Mother above._

She was cute. Very, very cute. How has he not heard of the French Songbird before is lost to him, he must be living under a rock or as ignorant as the said rock because Marinette was sure as hell something else other worldly thats for sure. 

He could feel the smug look Alya had from a few feet away. She let them both walk ahead, much more satisfied in observing the drama in front of her. It might as well be the next rendition of Romeo and Juliet. 

"Alright, next destination met, welcome to my humble abode." He grins, masking his dread very well as he pushed the entrance of their quaint shop. Adrien is partially distracted from his impending demise when Marinette beams up at him as he hung the stars up above for her, not as if he wouldn't if he's given the chance. 

Adrien drank in her reaction to it all. 

Marinette walks into their parlour with excitement practically vibrating off her being. She gazed at the fine dresses mounted on the wooden mannequins, fine hats topping some, matching each dress's lace and color. Shoes were on display on a glass showcase, beside the display where lovely purses. The details of their making made Marinette want to stay and offer apprenticeship, no, beg for it. 

As Marinette choose to gawk and fawn over the merchandise Adrien soon found his voice to, in secret begrudging loom, called out to his father who was lost in his work beyond the client reception area. "Father, I'm back. And I brought over some friends." 

To his mortification it was his mother who came over to greet him from their workstations, peering through the curtain that separated the room spaces. Her eyes sparked in recognition, eyes trained solely on the girl that was clearly not Alya. 

Alya was grinning, giving the older woman a silent message of a sort when they briefly made eye contact. 

When Emilie smiled that same smile Adrien mostly ignored off of Alya all day, he felt himself succumb to the sweet slow death of embarassment. 

"Gabriel, honey! Come! Look who Adrien has brought _home_!" 

It was clear that Emilie was beyond delighted to meet the apple of her son's eye so much sooner than later. Lady Luck has answered her prayer way too soon! She must have done something good, as the girl from this morning's paper Headlines quickly materialized in their very shop in this same day. 

Gabriel then enters the room. 

Now, to all who knew him well. He was a man of very few words, who had discipline outlining his actions clear as day, and most of all he rarely smiles or laugh if it is not directed to his son and wife who are exclusive to those leisures.

Adrien stared at his father as if he grew two heads. 

Gabriel Agreste was smiling wide.

...

And Adrien Agreste will bury himself this evening. 

 

 

 

\------- **_(:з」∠)_** \-------

 

To be continued... 

 

\------- **_(:з」∠)_** \-------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay guys! I got really sad when my cat died and so many things happened last month, because my cat was the only thing keeping me in my apartment, my parents finally convinced me to move back with them. And a week after I packed my stuff and booked a flight to my home region. My art stuff came two weeks later after I shipped them for cargo so hence the delay for the art. It kept me from posting thats for sure. 
> 
> Theeeen. To bribe me into staying forever they got me a puppy and I will soon post about her in Instagram too! I already put all my social media links up there under the artwork! 
> 
> Also i'm very sorry that the second half of this fic seemed a little forced, I was really, really sad about my cat. Depression does that. I'm doing better though.
> 
> Thanks for reading! You guys are all so sweet (´∀｀)♡

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha ha. 
> 
> This is so bad. 
> 
> But I live for this show. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
